vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Maxwell Puckett
|-|Maxwell Puckett= |-|Scrapdragon= Summary Maxwell Puckett is the 12-year-old protagonist of Paranatural, a spectral with the ability to interact with the hidden world of ghosts and spirits all around him. He’s the newest member of the Mayveiw’s Activity Club which covertly gathers students like him to fight off hostile spirits and survive while keeping the secret of the supernatural behind closed doors. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: '''Maxwell Puckett '''Origin: Paranatural Gender: Male Age: 12 Classification: Human, Spectral Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Can interact with and see normally non-corporeal/invisible ghosts/spirits, Magnetism Manipulation with his bat, skilled in acrobatics and parkour, can involuntarily enter a state of heightened perception and speed which allows him to create afterimages Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to a possessed Jeff, who threw a dodgeball hard enough to partially destroy the gym's bleachers. Capable of one-shotting spirits much larger than him in size) Speed: Subsonic '''(Reacted to and dodged dodgeballs thrown by Jeff while he was possessed), '''Massively Hypersonic while in spirit trance (Is a state of heightened perception, where the world appears to be motionless around him. Spender could react to Isaac's Lightning within it) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Could lift large spirits off of his body.) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level '(Survived a direct hit from a dodgeball thrown by Jeff when he was possessed by Hijack, although he suffered a broken arm) 'Stamina: Slightly Above Average (He becomes easily worn out during any of the Club's missions, although he was able to run across parts of Mayview from Johnny without getting tired) Range: Standard Melee Range with his baseball bat. Over a dozen meters with his spec shot and magnetism. Standard Equipment: His tool, a baseball bat containing Scrapdragon Optional Equipment: His scooter Intelligence: Average Middle School Student, completely new to the world of spectrals and spirits, although he has gained some experience over the events of the webcomic Weaknesses: Doesn't know how to use his powers effectively, even losing control of them at times. His spectral energy attacks are particularly weak, although he was able to use them effectively when he hit a spec shot with his baseball bat Notable Attacks/Techniques: 2012-12-14-chapter-3-page-28.png 2011-05-24-chapter-1-page-24.jpg 1499452693-Ch5Pg209.png *'Spectral Energy' - As a half-spirit, Max can utilize his innate black spectral energy to form constructs and projectiles. Max's utilization of his spectral energy has yet to be properly explored and has only created flat, rubbery spec shots at his best. His most notable and useful attack involved Spectral Energy was when he hit a failed spec shot with his baseball bat, making it hit hard enough to damage a decently powered spirit. When fighting his first spirit, he was able to one-shot it despite it being much larger than him. *'Scrapdragon '- The spirit possessing Max's baseball bat, whose power Max can use in exchange for the spirit leeching off his spectral energy. By aiming with his bat and focusing, Max can magnetically move small metal objects, even those that are not ferrous, with his most notable feat being pulling his scooter from underneath Johnny Johnny while the latter was riding it downhill. He can also use it to pull himself towards metals that are too heavy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Hybrids Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Paranatural